


Playground of the Corrupted Mind

by Emky, ikitty2



Series: Land of Loratia [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Crazy Child, Death, Gore, Minor Character Death, Necromancy, Other, She Batshit Craycray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emky/pseuds/Emky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikitty2/pseuds/ikitty2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly, you're my bestest friend! You won't ever leave me will you? I love you very much, almost as much as See-saw!</p>
<p>In which Sunny goes over her latest play date. Molly is quite the good listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground of the Corrupted Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sunny isn't very funny. But she likes to think she is.

Well Molly do you think today’s the day? *looks down at doll expectantly* Do you think he will finally smile, oh I hope he does! After all I made a lot of people go to sleep today! Oh? What's that Molly?*leans ear down to the doll* You want to hear about what happened? Well ok then! I can never say no to you, did you know that? Of course you did silly! *walks down an alleyway, and sets molly against a wall* Well it allllll started when this nice man came up to me and wanted to know my name! He was really really goofy looking! He had a smile that wasn't a smile. And he kept looking at me funny! Like I was a cupcake! When suddenly this lady came out of nowhere and started to say I was her daughter, and I knew that was a lie! She looked afraid of something, I think she didn't want the man to think she was lying so I played along, and asked her if we could go home. The woman looked very happy, and she grabbed my hand.

The man was grumpy and stormed by us, the lady mommy took me all the way back to her house! It was so pretty! I wonder if SeeSah would have liked it. Well it doesn’t really matter anymore. *giggles a little* inside her home there were some old people and, would you believe it Molly?!? There were other kids like me! And another man too! But he had a real smile! I almost forgot what I was doing! *a frown comes to her face* But then I thought about SeeSah and I remembered the words. Oh! But I won't tell you them Molly, I don't want you to die, ok? *a gust of wind tilts Molly's head forward* Great! I knew you would understand!

So when I started to say the words the smiling man wasn't smiling anymore, he was screaming, in fact they all were. The old people went to sleep first, lots of red spilled from their mouths. It was so pretty, Molly! And then the daddy tried to get to me to make me stop, but he didn't know about your special invisible mind powers! He hit the wall pretty hard, and his neck made me think of a pretzel! The sound was like a tree falling, and then you froze the mommy and the kids, and I made mister chuckles take her throat away. And she went to sleep after making some really funny fish sounds, with a lot of red falling down from where her throat was took. 

The kids were screaming a lot. So I asked them to hush, but when they didn't I felt bad. Their neighbors would hear, and they needed their sleep so they could be ready for me to visit! So I found some rope and tied them up, and put a sock in their mouths. Heeheeheeheehee, they both put a sock in it! Isn't that funny! And then I took some more rope and strung them up, by their necks! Just like those duckies you see in the windows! And as they were kicking the air, I started to paint some pictures with the red, I made it look like me and you and SeeSaw all dancing around a lake. It was so cute! And then the kids finally stopped moving! So then I went into the kitchen and found some sweets, do you think he'll like them? Oh I hope he does! Quick let's go back so I can give them to him! Maybe today is the day we can both see him smile! *grabs Molly and runs into the direction of the forest*

**Author's Note:**

> She's rather underdeveloped as a character. Any tips or ideas would be welcome when it comes to some of her mannerisms.


End file.
